


detention

by maeruth



Series: afterschool [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth
Summary: The one day Mr. Thymos has to monitor detention is the same day Lio Fotia's jealousy gets out of hand.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: afterschool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	detention

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 and it's only getting worse from here 
> 
> title from melanie martinez's "detention"

Lio had to wear make up over his throat for the next few weeks, but it was entirely worth it. 

Things had clearly changed between him and Mr. Thymos. He avoided his eyes during class, spent more time with other students and faculty, left campus as soon as the last bell rang— it was a bit funny, if Lio were honest. Surely Mr. Thymos knew that Lio had the photo of him, dirty and bloodied, saved and backed up to his phone. Surely he knew that the photo could easily be distributed not only throughout the school, but online, as well. It was just a tap away. 

So Lio let Mr. Thymos play a game of hide and seek, content with the anxious dart of his eyes whenever they were near each other. It was thrilling to watch him be so terrified, as if Lio was waiting to pounce and end the hunt. 

Which, of course, he was. He didn’t mind biding his time for a few weeks to sharpen his claws. 

Meis and Gueria proved distraction enough, anyway. Lio wanted to tell them everything, show them the photo and gloat and  _ gloat  _ about how he roped Mr. Thymos into being his plaything. He came close to spilling the truth a handful of times before biting his tongue and woefully changing the subject, which was a bit difficult. Mr. Thymos came up in conversation quite a bit.

“I dunno how he hasn’t gotten fired yet,” Gueria mumbled into his soda can. His eyes were on Mr. Thymos, who was— once again— chatting with Principal Foresight across the courtyard. “Like, that can’t be his uniform. Right?” 

Next to him, Meis shrugged. “No one’s complaining about it. Besides, he’s nicer than Mr. Haestus ever was. Foresight seems to like him.”

Lio bristled, looking up from phone. His eyes narrowed into a glare, burning into Principal Foresight. Meis noticed this out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. 

Gueria sighed loudly, burying his face into his arms on their table. “Who  _ cares  _ if Foresight likes him, he’s so - augh. Right, Lio?”

Lio watched Mr. Thymos laugh at something the principal said, his face lit up with a grin. It was the same smile he often gave his students, his other coworkers -  _ everyone _ , really— except Lio. At least, not anymore. Now his attention was absolutely everywhere else but at the blonde, but specifically on Principal Foresight. 

It set Lio’s chest on fire, hands balling into fists so tight they shook. 

He turned back to his phone, moving to lean against Meis’ shoulder and away from Mr. Thymos, careful of his neck. “He’s an idiot.”

* * *

Desire had several stages to it, Lio supposed. 

He had been through the first part, endured the itch to touch and sleepless nights of unfulfilled hypersexuality fueled by wet dreams of a certain blue eyed gym instructor. He had dealt with the absurdity of it all, jumped into a drastic decision to change the course of his high school life, and now he was reeling with the effects of the next stage of desire: jealousy. 

It burned something so hot within him, Lio didn’t know what to do. He knew it was ridiculous, and that he had no right to be jealous of not getting a stupid smile from his idiotic gym teacher. 

But at the same time, he practically  _ owned  _ him. Lio had seen parts of him that no one else had, parts that Principal Foresight had  _ surely  _ never seen before. Someone so small and near insignificant had tamed someone so adored, and Lio ought to feel proud for his conquest. A secret conquest, but a conquest nonetheless. 

And Lio felt he should be able to enjoy the spoils of his plunder, which included a goddamn smile. 

Being stuck inside his head after lunch had made him late for seventh period. He considered skipping, knowing Meis and Gueria were not planning on spending the next forty-five minutes listening to Mrs. Ardebit’s lecture on semicolons, but decided against it and took off towards the third floor. 

Lio was not one for tardiness, but he wasn’t one for getting into trouble in general. He had expectations to meet, shoes to fill, and parents who were not going to fund his education if he was caught sharing smokes with his two friends behind the school dumpster. Being late to class wasn’t meant to be a big deal, but anxiety sat in the pit of his stomach like lead, growing heavier and heavier the closer he got to his classroom. 

He tried opening the door as silently as possible, hoping class hadn’t settled in or started yet, but was met with twenty pairs of eyes staring at him as soon as he had a foot in the door— including Mrs. Fex. 

“Glad you could join us, Lio,” Her tone betrayed her expression, lips pulled into a frown and eyebrows furrowed together. He shouldn’t have felt as stupid as he did, but who  _ wouldn’t  _ feel stupid with twenty eyes staring at you like your hair was on fire. “Fifteen minutes into class.” 

“I— lost track of time?” The end of Lio’s sentence trailed off into a question, hoping for some form of mercy. 

Mrs. Fex sighed, the bit of hair tied into a ponytail brushing over her shoulder as she leaned down to get something from her desk drawers. She set it down on her desk, beginning to scribble down his name. “Can you at least make up an excuse next time? Try to get creative.” 

Lio wanted to kick himself as he watched her fill out the detention slip, dreading the conversation with his mother as to why he had to stay an extra two hours after school. Lying usually worked, but the guilt would bitch at him for the rest of the month. 

He took it wordlessly when she handed it to him, shrugging his backpack strap higher as he read over it. She shooed him off towards his seat, “Two hours after school, Lio. Mr. Thymos will be monitoring.” 

Lio nearly tripped over his own two feet as he made his way to his seat.

* * *

He had trouble focusing for the rest of the day, hardly paying attention in physics and struggling to keep his eyes on the board during pre-cal. The bounce in his leg was back with a vengeance, the shoelaces on his converse tapping against his shoe in a rhythmic  _ tip-tip-tip  _ all through ninth and final period. The clock seemed to slow for the last quarter, ticking by agonizingly slow until finally,  _ finally _ the bell went off in the middle of Mr. Puguna’s lecture. Chairs were scraped back, papers shoved into backpacks, and Lio was one of the first people out of the door, making a beeline for his locker.

Detention was a foreign thing to Lio. Meis and Gueria were constant attendees of afterschool and weekend detention, but Lio always managed to avoid detention with puppy eyes and the occasional lip quiver. There wasn’t any use in bringing any textbooks or homework with him, but he did so anyways to throw Mr. Thymos off. Two hours was an awful lot of time - Lio could spend most of that teasing him and playing the disinterested game. He had waited this long to touch Mr. Thymos, anyways— a bit longer would only make the reward all the more sweeter. 

Lio read over the detention slip before shutting his locker. Room 613, one of the labrooms tucked away in a corner. And, lucky for him, no one had gotten detention that day. Which meant it would be just Lio, Mr. Thymos, and an entire empty classroom for two glorious hours. Whatever higher power that Lio didn’t believe in was  _ really  _ on his side, today. 

The door was already unlocked, padlock light colored green. Through the glass, Mr. Thymos sat at a desk placed at the front of the room, clicking away at his laptop absent-mindedly. 

If this were a romance novel, there would be butterflies going off in Lio’s stomach and a love letter in his trembling hands. Instead, Lio’s heart beat a mile a minute and his hands itched to wrap around Mr. Thymos’ throat, squeezing and squeezing until he had bruises matching his own. He wanted to see those pretty tears again. 

It was almost funny how quickly Mr. Thymos’ expression changed as Lio stepped through the door. The blonde smiled sweetly and waved, his voice a sing song that betrayed the hostility in his eyes. “Hel- _ lo _ , Mr. Thymos.” 

“Lio.” If Lio didn’t know any better, he’d say there was a wobble in his voice. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, I just couldn’t stay away from you.” He said, shutting the door behind him. The man narrowed his eyes. “Jeez, can’t you take a joke? I’ve got detention.”

Something like surprise flashed across Mr. Thymos face, but it was brief. “For what?”

“Tardy.” Lio said, setting his bag and textbooks down at the table closest to Mr. Thymos. “You can thank Mrs. Fex. You two talk a lot during lunch breaks.”

“I— you noticed that?” 

Lio shrugged. “You’re kinda hard to miss.”

Mr. Thymos didn’t say anything after that, simply watching the younger boy pull out his pencil case and spiral notebooks. Lio glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling a little when the man quickly looked away. 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, with the only sounds being Lio’s pencil scribbling against his notebook as he worked out various matrices for precal. His legs hung off of the lab stool, feet swinging and tapping lightly against one of the legs.  _ Tip-tip-tip-tip- _

“Can I just— Lio, look,” Mr. Thymos snapped his laptop shut, pinching the bridge of his nose, “We can’t be in the same room together.”

Lio looked up from his work, cheek in the palm of his hand. “We can’t?”

“No.”

“Mr. Thymos, are you saying you can’t control yourself around me?”

“That is the  _ last  _ thing I’m—”

“Need I remind you,” He pulled his sleeve over his hand, wiping away the concealer around his neck to reveal a set of brown, barely healed bruises, “of what you did to me the last time we were alone after school?”

Mr. Thymos was fuming. “That was  _ you,  _ Lio,  _ you  _ made me do that to you.”

Lio hummed, getting back to his notebook nonchalantly. “Like I said, I don’t think the police— or  _ Principal Foresight _ — will believe that.” His pencil flowed along the top left corner of his page, spelling out words in cursive over and over. He didn’t notice until the fourth line that he had been writing  _ Thymos-Fotia.  _ “And you liked it, anyways. I don’t see what the issue is.”

Lio was saying this on purpose to get a rise out of Mr. Thymos, and it was working. His idiot gym teacher was playing right into his hands, but Lio wasn’t sure what he was more afraid of: his photo getting leaked to the school or possibly getting arrested. He supposed if he were in Mr. Thymos’ shoes, he would be more afraid of his photo getting leaked. Law enforcement could be persuaded with money. 

Mr. Thymos groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “I didn’t—  _ like  _ it, Lio, I—”

“No, you did,” Lio’s voice cut sharp through the empty classroom, voice bouncing off the walls as he considered Mr. Thymos through his lashes, “you just won’t admit it.”

His tone left no room for arguing— even Mr. Thymos could sense that. Lio knew he had hit the nail on the head from the way Mr. Thymos clamped his mouth shut, eyes anywhere but on him. Lio went back to tracing over the name  _ Thymos-Fotia  _ for the thirtieth time, pencil digging deeper and deeper into the paper as the silence stretched on. He continued until the letters were nearly black, thickened by lead and practically bleeding onto the next page, tracing over the letters  _ T-H-Y-M-O-S-F-O-T-I-A- _

The end of his pencil snapped. 

Mr. Thymos looked up. “Lio?”

Fire ran through Lio’s veins, eyes drinking in the two surnames pulled together with a hyphen over and over. This was desire at its worst, and he knew it. This ugly, animalistic desire to take and leave nothing behind was burning him from the inside out. 

“Let me apologize,” Lio said, sliding off of his chair. “For how I treated you then.”

* * *

Mr. Thymos put up less of a fight this time.

Maybe it was because he knew, deep down, that Lio was right about him enjoying all of this. Maybe it was because Lio was too quick in getting down on his knees, shuffling under the desk and in between his legs before he could protest. Or maybe it was both. 

Lio knew the basics of giving a blowjob, but he was by no means in any way exceptional. If he were honest - which he never would be with Mr. Thymos - he wasn’t very experienced with sex. One could blame it on his helicopter parents, or the fact that no one had appealed to him that way before Mr. Thymos had come along, but the fact still remained that he was a virgin, through and through. Not that it particularly mattered to him— if anything, he was glad to have saved himself for someone like Mr. Thymos. It made this filthy hotbed of desire seem more innocent, somehow. 

(He was really just trying to make himself feel better about taking advantage of his teacher. And he actually believed it.)

“Lio, don’t,” Mr. Thymos tried, frantically glancing from the door back to Lio, who had pulled the waistband of his shorts down. “Not here -”

Lio laughed, kissing up and down the length of his cock through the fabric of his briefs. “Not here? Then where, Mr. Thymos? Would you rather take this to your office?”

“That’s not what I mea—  _ oh,”  _ His breath hitched when Lio’s lips touched the tip, impossibly soft and plush. Lio mentally thanked the tub of vaseline he kept at his bedside, pressing his lips down in a kiss before sucking lightly at the slit. “Li-Lio,  _ please _ , don’t—”

“But I want to make it up to you,” he said, pressing his cheek against his dick as he looked up, his doe, rose colored eyes meeting striking blue blown wide. Mr. Thymos’ grip on the armrest grew tighter. “I know I might not be any good, but…  _ please,  _ Galo?”

There it was— that intimacy that came with using his name hit him like a cold ocean wave. It was brief, but Lio caught the flash of surprise in his face before proceeding to swallow him down halfway. 

Mr. Thymos really was  _ too _ easy. 

Lio was a virgin, but he wasn’t clueless. He had picked up a few tricks and tips from online and through whispered conversations in the hallways. He also took into account how  _ he  _ would want to be touched, bobbing his head slowly as his hands rested on the man’s thighs. He was only half hard, but Lio could feel him harden in his mouth just like he could taste him on his tongue. Mr. Thymos squirmed in his seat, unsure of where to put his hands until Lio guided one his hands to rest on his head. 

He wanted Mr. Thymos to  _ think  _ he was in charge, at least for the next few minutes. Lio could play the innocent student for a little while if only to feed his teacher’s ego, even if Mr. Thymos would never admit to liking it. The hand in his hair gradually tightened, nails pressing into his scalp and sending a chill down Lio’s spine. There was that strength again, threatening to add more bruises or something worse if Lio wasn’t careful. 

Lio took more of Mr. Thymos in, nose brushing against his blue curls and the base of his abdomen. He wanted to choke on him, he wanted Mr. Thymos to shove him further down and cut off his airway completely. He wanted Mr. Thymos to wreck him, and why shouldn’t he, after all Lio had done to him?

Mr. Thymos let out a sob, strangled and breathy.  _ “Fuck _ —!”

His hand grasped at Lio’s hair while his other quickly clamped over his mouth. Lio peeked at him through his lashes, pulling back to tongue at the slit with a smile. “More?”

“I— Lio, please—”

The doorknob to the room suddenly jiggled. Lio froze. 

Mr. Thymos glanced from him to the door, beginning to push him away. “I thought no one else was gonna—”

Lio stayed under the desk and swatted Mr. Thymos’ hands away, seeing no point in trying to scramble back to his things when the door was already halfway open. He listened to the footsteps, trying to guess who could have possibly walked in halfway into detention. 

They were slow, steady footsteps, as if they had all the time in the world. He could see Mr. Thymos tense up out of the corner of his eye as he coughed into his fist, “Pri-Principal Foresight, hey. What’s, um, what’s up?”

Oh,  _ great.  _ Of fucking course Principal Foresight would decide now was a good time as ever to drop by for chat. Lio fumed under the desk, hearing the smile in Foresight’s voice as he spoke. “Just checking in on you, Galo.” 

_ Galo.  _ Hearing his name from that voice made Lio’s blood absolutely  _ boil _ . It was said much too fondly. It was too familiar, as if they were always on a first name basis. Who the hell was he to Mr. Thymos?

“I’m aware that this is your first time monitoring detention…” Foresight continued, voice trailing off as he, presumably, glanced around the room. 

Mr. Thymos was quick to speak. “Yes! They just had to step out for a minute, bathroom break or something.” 

_ Nice save,  _ Lio thought. He wondered if Foresight could tell if those were his things sitting on the lab table, but doubted it. Lio was probably nobody to him. 

“Just one student this time? I’m surprised.” Foresight said, voice steadily drawing closer. Lio shuffled closer to Mr. Thymos. He couldn’t help but notice that despite their situation, he was still hard. 

“Why’s that?” Mr. Thymos asked, open to conversation as if he weren’t exposed from the waist down. 

Foresight answered, but Lio’s attention was elsewhere. Wouldn’t it be just  _ awful  _ if he just…

Mr. Thymos’ breath hitched, hand twisting into a fist as it sat on his laptop. Lio’s lips were pressing against the base of his cock, mouthing up towards the head. Foresight’s voice continued in the background, but Lio made sure Mr. Thymos’ attention was on him as he pried his legs further apart so he could swallow him down to the base again. 

This was risky, but Lio was angry and didn’t really care if they got caught by Principal Foresight. He will never get to have what they had, and he will  _ never  _ own Mr. Thymos like Lio did. Lio’s jealousy had him in a vice-like grip and refused to let go, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. Mr. Thymos needed to remember who made him feel this good. 

Lio felt a hand return to his head, but rather than hold it in place, it was pushing him away lightly. The blonde batted it away, bobbing his head along his length with a newfound vigor. 

“—You alright?” Foresight’s voice was closer. 

Mr. Thymos tried for a laugh, but it came out a bit too breathless. “Yeah, I just— ah— think I’m coming down with something. Flu season and all.”

“Galo, you should take care of yourself,” His voice was too soft, too intimate and too goddamn familiar. Lio’s nails dug into Mr. Thymos’ thighs. “Your students would miss you.”

Screw his students, Foresight was talking about himself. He would miss having a piece of eye candy on campus. 

“I’ll be—  _ sure _ to get some rest today,” Mr. Thymos said, hand fisting into Lio’s hair. “Thanks for worrying about me, sir.”

He wanted Foresight to worry about him? He actually cared what that bastard thought? He was no one. He didn’t deserve any of Mr. Thymos’ attention. Lio did, he was the only one who he should be looking at because Lio  _ owned  _ him, for fuck’s sake, they were practically  _ dating _ at this point, and “Thymos-Foresight” sounded sour on the tongue, but “Thymos- _ Fotia” _ flowed so perfectly—

Lio didn’t realize Principal Foresight had left the room until Mr. Thymos pulled him off of his dick, a string of saliva dripping from his swollen lips. “Wha— What?”

“Are you goddamn insane?” His face was flushed bright pink, breathing hard and shallow. “That was— what were you  _ thinking, _ Lio?”

He wasn’t. He just knew he was angry. “You were hard.”

“Principal Foresight could have seen or  _ heard _ , Lio, don’t you understand—”

Lio shrugged his hands off of his shoulders indignantly, wrapping his lips around Mr. Thymos’ cock and forcing him down deeper than before to shut him up. He was worrying for nothing, Principal Foresight was gone and now Mr. Thymos could focus on Lio as he took him in so well, swallowing him all as tears began to bead at the corners of his eyes. 

He didn’t push Lio away at first, shuddering as he was swallowed to the base.  _ “Lio _ —”

“Just look at me,” Lio said, pulling back to lick at the head as he stroked him hard and fast. “Look at me, Galo.” 

It was too much. The thrill of being found, the eye contact, Lio  _ begging _ — Mr. Thymos came hard, half-heartedly trying to push Lio away. The blonde stayed rooted to the spot, sucking him dry through his climax. 

He wasn’t a fan of the taste. Before the man could collect himself to start lecturing Lio as to why this was “dangerous”, he slid onto his lap and pulled him into a kiss. Mr. Thymos moaned, half registering that something warm and wet was being forced down his throat. 

There was a bit left on his bottom lip and Lio licked it away. He was too angry and too aroused to say anything cheeky. “You were— you were  _ hard. _ Was it because of me or Foresight?”

Mr. Thymos didn’t say anything. He looked anywhere but at Lio. 

_ “Galo.” _

His eyes were glassy, like he wanted to cry. 

Lio yanked him forward by the lanyard around his neck, snarling, “Let’s change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @zeachpin !!!!


End file.
